riffipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Dot(.)
dot(.) was a stoner/sludge trio originating from Tokyo, Japan. Forming in 1998 this band would be largely prolific in the underground sludge scene through the 2000s, many of their songs referencing drug use and marijuana through their worship of bands like Sleep, Electric Wizard and Eyehategod. The band also utilized images of vintage nudity in most of their album covers. Despite being in the Japanese doom and stoner scene the band largely performed and toured with grindcore, fastcore and death metal bands. History dot(.) formed sometime in August 1998 with Kohki (Brahman) and Kan (Asbestos, Urgesnake, MONE\I$GOD) as the founding members, jamming together. Uchino (Coffins) would join in February 1999 as guitarist/vocalist as the band would further jam and perform their first gigs. The band would release a 25-minute single known as Raw Heavy Green on July 2000, the only release with the original lineup. The band would support various touring acts at this time, including German crust band Cluster Bomb Unit, American fastcore band Code-13, American hardcore band Himsa and Australian noise unit π. By November, Kan would depart from the group and his former drummer in MONE\I$GOD Morita would briefly join in December. In 2001 Coffins would go on a hiatus and You would join dot(.). This would follow with a two-song demo known as Electric Weedland the following May. By the time of the second release You would have joined as the new drummer. Another two-song demo entitled Smoking would drop that October. The band would tour with American noisecore band Atrocious Madness that June. Between releases through this time the band regularly composed curated gigs such as "SCUM FUCK TRADITION" and "BLOOD, STONE & PUSSY" along with short tours. The band's first release on any official label would be a split 7" with Fleshpress, limited to 332 copies via Kult of Nihilow in 2002. The label would follow up with another dot(.) release in Stay Smoke Stay Stone, the band's first EP and limited to 332 copies. The band would remain productive with various splits and EPs, including their first release with Shifty Records, an Ohio-based sludge label whom they would release with on a frequent basis. The band would release their only known eponymous album (sometimes listed as an EP) the next year through Blind Date. On 11 June 2004 the band would announce a lineup change. Rei (Defect, Kurupino, Green Blood) would take over as the new guitarist while the band would have several drummers over the next few years, the first being Australian drummer Dan./ dot(.) official page via Wayback Machine The band's first release with the new lineup would be a 21-minute song known as "Black Acid" for their split with Hey Colossus, released in 2006 via Shifty. The band's last known physical release was a split with Japanese grindcore/sludge band Su19b, released as Drowned Into Swamp... in 2009. While the band performed further gigs no further knowledge of the band's history after that point is known. Rei would join Magdala Ju-nen as their bassist starting in 2015. Discography *'Raw Heavy Green' (Demo) (2000, Self-Released) *'Electric Weedland' (Demo) (2001, Self-Released) *'Smoking' (Demo) (2001, Self-Released) *'dot(.) / Fleshpress' (Split with Fleshpress) (2002, Kult of Nihilow) *'Stay Smoke, Stay Stone' (EP) (2003, Kult of Nihilow) *'dot(.) / H.C. Minds' (Split with H.C. Minds) (2003, Phat Sausage Farm) *'The Shifty dot (.) Fistula Split Ten Inch' (Split with Fistula) (2003, Shifty Records) *'dot(.)' (Album) (2004, Blind Date) *'Sloth / dot(.) + Timisoara' (Split with Sloth; Collaboration with Timisoara) (2004, Shifty Records) *'Yaminabe Holocaust' (Split with Sete Star Sept, Watch Me Burn) (2005, Lost River Product) *'Lap Dancer - Noise Mix' (Remix EP) (2005, Self-Released) *'Hey Colossus / dot(.)' (Split with Hey Colossus) (2006, Shifty) *'Mathians/dot(.)' (Split with Mathians) (2006, Dufresne) *'Drowned into Swamp...' (Split with Su19b) (2009, Regurgitated Semen Records) Members Last Known Lineup *'Kohki Nagaoka' aka Kohki - Bass, Vocals (1998 - ?) *'Rei' aka Sister Rei - Guitar (2005 - ?) *'Zach' - Drums (2010? - ?) *'Jonny' - Organ (Unknown Time Period) Past Lineup *'Kan' - Drums (1998 - 2000) *'Morita' - Drums (2000) *'Bungo Uchino' - Guitar, Vocals (1998 - 2004) *'You' - Drums (2001 - 2004) *'Dan' aka Danny Boy - Drums (2005 - 2006) *'Jonas Korbstein' - Drums (2007 - 2009) External Links */ History 1998 - 2004 via Wayback Machine */ Gigs 2002 - 2004 */ Gigs 2002 - 2004 */ Rei is a Guitar */ 2005 Gigs References Category:Band Category:Stoner Metal Category:Sludge Metal Category:Tokyo Category:Japan